Lee Lee
Lee Lee is one of Dee Dee's two best friends alongside Mee Mee. She likes the same things as Dee Dee and Mee Mee and often causes havoc in Dexter's lab with them or play with the Pony Puff Princessess they love so much! Lee Lee was voiced by Kath Soucie. Appearance Lee Lee is shown to be nearly identical to Dee Dee and Mee Mee in terms of body shape (long legs, long arms, large heads and tiny bodies) and even wear the same kind of clothing (tiny pink dress, white ballet socks and pink ballet shoes). However, Lee Lee is Asian while Dee Dee is Caucasian, having a different skin tone than Dee Dee and Mee Mee, and black hair which she styles differently. In her first appearance, Lee Lee has shoulder length black hair swept up with straight bangs. Later on however, she was given a new hairstyle, making her look very similar to Buttercup from The Powerpuff Girls. Like Mee Mee, Lee Lee has dark-colored eyes which appear black. Usually Lee Lee is seen in the same pink tutu's and pumps as Dee Dee and Mee Mee, but in "That Crazy Robot" and in the comics, Lee Lee has a more unique outfit color, instead wearing a green version of her outfit instead of pink. In "Tribe Called Girl", Lee Lee's green pajamas are shown, which are a long-sleeved midriff-baring top with a mint-green tank top over it, green leggings, and sleeping white bunny slippers. Personality Lee Lee shares the same interest with Dee Dee and Mee Mee, having a love for ballet, Pony Puffs, tormenting Dexter, dolls and anything they deem cute. Lee Lee, like Mee Mee, seems somewhat smarter than Dee Dee, as shown in the episode "Techno Turtle" and "Dee Dee's Tail", however despite being slightly smarter than Dee Dee, both Lee Lee and Mee Mee are still ridiculously dumb and in the episode "G.I.R.L. Squad", both Lee Lee and Dee Dee are shown to be slightly smarter than Mee Mee, indicating that all three girls are likely equally dumb but will occasionally have a bit more common sense than one another depending on the situation. Lee Lee seems to have feelings for Dexter, as shown in more than one episode and in the comics when she openly calls him cute, leading to the two other girls teasing her. Biography Episode Appearances *Double Trouble *Tribe Called Girl *The Beard to be Feared (Cameo) *That Crazy Robot *Techno Turtle *G.I.R.L. Squad *Dee Dee's Tail *Better Off Wet *Trick or Treehouse *Dee Dee's Rival (Non-Speaking Cameo) Trivia *Lee Lee and Mee Mee both only appeared in the first 2 seasons and disappeared in seasons 3 & 4 along with many other characters and elements. **Despite this, they continued to make appearances in the comics made during these seasons. *In her first appearance, Lee Lee had a notable Asian accent but it never showed up again. Gallery DeeDeeMeeMeeLeeLee.jpg|Lee Lee staring at an offscreen Dexter. ImagesCABIOYTD.jpg LeeLee and MeeMee.jpg|Dexter, you need a new hairdo! Laying on the grass.jpg|Pony Puff Paradise! Vlcsnap-2013-10-06-17h42m51s21.jpg Dance Routine.png|"Dance Routine!" Category:Dexter's Laboratory characters Category:Female Category:Kids Category:Ballerinas Category:Recurring Characters Category:Seasons 1 and 2 only